Echange standard
by Splanchnique
Summary: Gaoh lui avait bien dit qu'il paierait pour s'être mêlé de cette affaire. / YAOI GaohxAgon -j'vais me faire tuer... mais j'aurai fait cette commande!- et un autre pairing
1. Et tu paieras

**Oui, alors... Je sais, c'est une commande, un GaohxAgon ^^' Je sais, vous me haïssez déjà... Pardoooooooooooooon TT Mais à la base ça devait être un délire et pis bah... en fait... finalement...  
Boah un petit lemon, personne n'est jamais contre? Bon okay un grand lemon U___U**

**Je m'excuse d'avance devant toutes les fans d'Agon et de Gaoh (yaaah Gaoooh! C'est mon dieu!) et devant ceux et celles que je choquerais... quoique est-ce que j'arriverai à vous choquer, vous yaoistes convaincues? uu J'ai des doutes en fait...**

**Allez, et j'vous promets un deuxième chap plus soft! ^^ (pas avec les mêmes persos, vous saurez lesquels à la fin de ce chap)**

**Bisous!**

* * *

**Et tu paieras**

Le bitume sous son dos et sa tête, la douleur envahissant toute la moitié droite de son visage. Mmh, il n'avait pas à se plaindre, il aurait pu se retrouver dans un état bien pire s'il avait pris le coup de plein fouet.  
Mais ça avait été dévié, grâce à ce type au dreadlocks qui le jaugeait froidement du regard derrière ses lunettes de soleil, assis à deux pas de lui. Il voyait bien dans ces yeux tout le mépris et l'affliction qu'il avait à son encontre.  
Pas grave, il avait sa conscience pour lui.

« Pauvre tocard, t'as failli y passer. »

Ouais. Sans son intervention c'est vrai, il n'aurait pas pu se relever comme maintenant. Même s'il n'avait rien demandé à ce débile. Gaoh se massa la nuque, se redressant en position assis, chassant les points noirs devant ses yeux.

« Sans toi l'équipe serait devenue quoi, gorille à la con ?! T'y as pensé à ça ? Putain j'veux mes trois cent millions moi… »

Les récompenses ? Rien à foutre. Le seul truc important c'était de prouver qu'il était le plus fort en ce bas-monde.

« On rentre ducon, et essaye de pas cogner n'importe qui à l'avenir ! »

Ce type commençait à lui foutre les nerfs en pelote. Réellement.  
Mais enfin, oui, il était temps de rentrer après un échec pareil. Il avait des conseils à demander à Chuubou après cette mésaventure.  
Lui, Gaoh Rikiya, allait demander de l'aide à un collégien. La bonne blague. Faudra qu'il se trouve un bon exutoire pour évacuer sa frustration après ça…

*****

« Agon, quelqu'un pour toi.  
- Dis-lui d'aller se faire mettre, je dors, moi ! »

Unsui haussa un sourcil et soupira, laissant tout de même entrer l'imposant visiteur. Gaoh se baissa pour éviter le haut de la porte et le jumeau du Dragon sortit après un regard glacial du lineman. Bon, apparemment il voulait être tranquille avec son frère. Bah, ça ne le regardait pas.

Il avait voulu être seul à seul pour mettre les choses au clair avec le tight-end. Il se devait de remettre les pendules à l'heure pour son aide encombrante de l'après-midi. Mais enfin, pour régler ce genre de différend, autant ne pas avoir de témoin au cas où ils devraient en venir aux mains, par exemple...  
Agon ne se retourna même pas dans son lit.

« Quoi encore ?  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé tout à l'heure. C'était humiliant.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre, grosse tanche !  
- …Mais quitte à avoir ton aide, j'aurai dû te prendre comme bouclier en fait, j'y avais pas pensé. »

Le Dragon vrilla rapidement sous ses draps avant de s'asseoir, le regard flamboyant.

« Qu'est-ce t'as dit pauvre tocard ?  
- Tu m'as bien entendu. »

Le dreadeux se releva et se planta devant le lineman, mâchoire serrée.

« Joue pas au con, j'pourrais très bien finir le travail de l'autre grosse tache de tout à l'heure. »

Gaoh haussa un sourcil, amusé, et détailla son opposant, qui n'avait apparemment aucun complexe à recevoir un presqu'inconnu en boxer.  
Presque aussi sexy que Marco, tiens.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. »

Le tight-end l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt pour le mettre à sa hauteur.

« Ecoute-moi bien, j'vais articuler pour que ton putain de cerveau de macaque enregistre : tire-toi d'ici ou je te fais bouffer tes dents. Clair ? »

Le plus grand des deux adolescents tenta d'attraper violemment le dreadeux par la gorge, mais celui-ci se déroba, par réflexe.  
Bien, la guerre était déclarée.  
Esquives et coups pleuvaient, jusqu'à ce que le Dragon doive reculer, et, entraîné par l'élan de ses réflexes surhumains, bute sur un objet qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de trouver dans ce genre d'affrontement, lorsqu'il était sur le terrain.  
Son propre lit.  
Le lineman en profita pour le plaquer sur le matelas d'une main posée bien à plat sur son torse, dans une poigne d'acier.  
Pris au piège. La honte.

« J'attends toujours de voir ça, Kongo Agon.  
- Ta gueule putain de gorille ! Lâche-moi ! »

Et puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Enfin, les pensées qu'il avait ébauché en voyant la tenue d'Agon s'étaient finalisées. Le maintenant fermement contre les draps, il glissa sa main libre sur le torse et le ventre de son prisonnier, avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!  
- Je t'ai promis que tu paierais pour cette humiliation, tu te souviens ? »

Le tight-end fut interrompu en plein milieu d'une flopée d'injures par un baiser possessif et sans douceur. Incapable de se relever, il tenta de repousser le lineman par la force de ses bras, en vain. Il ne put pas beaucoup plus réagir quand Gaoh mêla sa langue à la sienne, et il ne réussit qu'à le mordre violemment, et son geôlier recula, le visage fermé.

« A quoi tu joues, connard ?! Si t'es en manque on est en Amérique, merde ! Les nanas c'est pas ça qui manque ici !  
- Qui dit que je préfère les gonzesses ? »

Il reprit possession de ses lèvres, sans risquer de se faire blesser cette fois, et maintenant son emprise, écarta les jambes d'Agon d'une des siennes, passant ses doigts libres sur la seule barrière de tissu que possédait encore le tight-end. Ce dernier émit un râle de protestation étouffé par le baiser et s'agita de plus belle, sans résultat.

« Pourquoi tu continues à te défendre ? souffla l'immense adolescent tout contre sa bouche, avec un sourire en coin.  
- Putain mais t'as dévissé un boulon ?! A ton avis, crevard ?!!  
- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas la peine de se débattre. C'est inutile et puis tu manquerais de passer à côté de quelque chose d'assez sympathique… Marco pourrait te le confirmer, si tu as des doutes.  
- Rien à foutre ! Lâche-moi ! »

Agon ne put retenir un soupir bien malgré lui quand Gaoh lui mordilla la gorge, descendant sur son torse, lui laissant une trace équivoque comme pour apposer sa marque. Celle de l'homme qui soumettra le Dragon en personne.  
Les mouvements convulsifs du dreadeux s'apaisèrent sous ses caresses insistantes et sous ses baisers et morsures brûlants. Il sut que son captif avait rendu les armes quand ce dernier gémit quand il lui effleura l'intérieur d'une cuisse.

« Calmé, Kongo ?  
- T-Ta…gueule… bordel de merde… »

Il avait détourné la tête, plus honteux que jamais, et hoqueta quand la main puissante de Gaoh glissa sous son boxer pour lui saisir l'entrejambe. Il se cambra presque automatiquement quand les doigts experts coururent sur sa verge tendue, lui arrachant un nouveau halètement.

« Arr…Arrête ça !  
- Hypocrite, le lineman lui vola un nouveau baiser comme pour le faire taire. Tout ton corps réclame l'inverse. »

Il lui mordilla un mamelon durci ce qui eut pour mérite de faire brusquement réagir son partenaire, et il resserra sa prise sur ce membre raide, faisant glisser son sous-vêtement de sa main libre le long de ses jambes musclées.  
Pas besoin de le maintenir plus longtemps, il n'avait plus envie de s'échapper de toutes manières. Il retourna le Dragon sur le ventre avec une facilité déconcertante, et défit son pantalon, bien trop étroit pour lui désormais, avant de se rallonger sur lui, se soutenant sur un coude pour éviter de lui infliger tout son poids.  
Peau contre peau, le tight-end tenta à nouveau de se dégager, comme à nouveau rendu lucide par la sensation de cette chair étrangère et dure contre sa cuisse. Gaoh dût à nouveau le plaquer contre le lit pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

« Si tu bouges comme ça, tu risques de te faire mal, tu sais ? »

Ces mots soufflés près de son oreille suffit à le distraire un instant, suffisant pour que le lineman l'immobilise et insère deux doigts en lui. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour retenir ce cri douloureux qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper de sa gorge. Mais il était trop fier pour s'exprimer de la sorte.  
Le mouvement de va-et-vient amorcé par son geôlier faisait naître dans le creux de ses reins des sensations tout à fait contradictoires. Une douleur logique, qui le traversait comme un éclair à chaque nouvel aller, lui mettant presque les larmes aux yeux si il ne se forçait pas à les contenir.  
Mais aussi un plaisir coupable, décuplé par la souffrance, qui lui embrasait le bas-ventre, l'amenant dangereusement vers l'orgasme. Comment un tel traitement pouvait lui faire autant d'effet ? C'était ridicule, et pourtant…  
Il ne put réprimer un glapissement lorsqu'il tenta de se dégager et s'empala un peu plus sur ces deux intrus, déversant une nouvelle vague de chaleur au sein de son ventre.  
Gaoh se retira enfin, le laissant déjà haletant. Merde… Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, son cerveau avait déjà traduit. Il avait _aimé_ ça. Et il voulait _plus_.

Comme pour accéder à la requête de ses sens et de ses hormones, le lineman s'introduisit en lui sans patience, lui mordant cruellement le trapèze pour le détourner de cette nouvelle douleur. Douleur qui s'estompa bien vite sous les coups de reins de son partenaire, pour laisser la place à ce flot brûlant qui envahit ses entrailles.  
Les mains crispées sur les draps, mâchoire serrée, Agon étouffa ses gémissements par orgueil, se sentant malgré lui emporté vers l'extase.  
Et ces mains aventureuses sur son corps entier, ces lèvres qui parcouraient avidement chaque parcelle de peau à leur portée, ne l'aidaient en rien à réprimer ce plaisir.  
Enfin la libération tant attendue dans un râle sourd, accompagné par celui de Gaoh, tout contre son oreille, lorsqu'il le sentit convulser un court instant contre son dos.

Le Dragon resta un long moment pantelant, cherchant son souffle, tandis que le géant rebouclait sa ceinture avec un sourire satisfait.

Ok. Il venait de le faire avec un homme. Avec Gaoh en plus. Putain, sale journée, quand même…

« Je t'avais dis que tu paierais pour m'avoir défendu.  
- Ferme-la tanche de merde. »

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, rabattant les draps sur lui, comme pour former une barrière dérisoire. D'accord, il avait pas détesté… fallait bien l'avouer, ce putain de lineman était doué dans son genre.  
Un sourire carnassier fut échangé de chaque côté.

« Quand est-ce qu'on recommence ? amorça Gaoh.  
- La prochaine fois, tu me chopperas pas.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra. Evite d'oublier qu'il y a un lit derrière toi, à l'avenir. »

Le géant sortit sous un nouveau juron d'Agon, qui eut un sourire quand son jumeau réintégra enfin la chambre.

« Tu ferais pas un échange standard ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, petit frère ?  
- … Et si t'allais dormir avec Marco ? »

* * *

**Bien... Bien bien bien... vous me tuez tout de suite ou vous cherchez encore une manière lente et douloureuse de me faire trépasser? ^^"** **Ayez pitié, je ne suis qu'une simple faiseuse de commande! TOT**


	2. Compagnons de chambre entre autres

**Chapitre deux 8D et le dernier bah oui déjà. C'est juste un petit rajout pour ma consoeur hein...**

**Have fun!**

* * *

**Compagnons de chambre... entre autres.**

Quelle idée de lui faire partager une chambre avec Gaoh ? Bien évidemment c'était normal dans un sens, ils appartenaient à la même équipe, à la base. Et puis Marco était bien le seul à savoir garder le monstre sous contrôle. Mais enfin dormir dans la même chambre que son ex… ça lui fichait un peu la frousse. Parce que s'il avait quitté son lineman, c'était bien pour ses pulsions incontrôlables et Dieu seul sait si il serait capable de se retenir sachant qu'ils dormaient dans la même pièce.  
La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, et il soupira, déballant ses affaires avec un soin presque maniaque pour les garder pliées.

« T'étais passé où encore ? Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à mette tes affaires partout. Je suis pas ta bonne.  
- Eh bien j… j'essaierai de m'en souvenir. »

Le quaterback se retourna promptement, tombant nez à nez avec un parfait inconnu. Enfin, il le connaissait de visage et de nom mais ça s'arrêtait là.

« Kongo Unsui ?!  
- Reiji Marco. »

Le métis se reprit rapidement.

« Je peux savoir.. enfin sans vouloir être blessant, ce que vous faites ici ?  
- Mon frère m'a ordonné de venir ici.  
- Hein ?  
- Il m'a viré de la chambre si vous préférez. Votre lineman d'ailleurs… Gaoh, a pris ma place en fait. D'où ma présence. »

Bah ça… Bon au moins, il n'avait plus à s'en faire pour les hormones de Gaoh.  
Son vis-à-vis lui sourit doucement.

« Je peux ?  
- Bah, pas le choix, pas vrai ? » ironisa-t-il, un sourcil haussé, amusé par la tournure des évènements.

Mmh, ils ne lui avaient pas envoyé le plus moche, en plus.  
Se reprendre. Ce n'était pas parce que ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il devait se contenter du célibat et des allusions moqueuses du géant –qui lui ne semblait pas s'ennuyer du tout, de ce côté-là- qu'il devait se mettre à reluquer le premier venu.  
Mais enfin il était vrai que cette chute de rein n'avait rien pour lui déplaire.  
Et puis ce nouveau compagnon de chambrée avait le mérite d'être au moins aussi soigneux et ordonné que lui. Il n'aurait jamais espéré une cohabitation aussi plaisante. Surtout que face à Gaoh… Bah, les mots « ordre » et « rangement » n'avait jamais été inclus dans son vocabulaire. Pas la peine de se battre.

Enfin bref, le rêve.

Et le temps qu'il se sorte de ses réflexions, Unsui était déjà parti se doucher. Un long moment, Marco tituba sur la frontière entre le bien et le mal, et opta pour le « moralement totalement répressible » en ouvrant discrètement la porte de la salle de bain.  
Il n'y avait rien de grave à jeter un coup d'œil après tout… Ce n'était pas sa faute si ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait eu personne ! Alors juste un regard… ce n'était pas bien méchant.  
Et surtout très agréable. Juste une forme floue à travers les carreaux de la douche, mais ça suffisait amplement au métis pour s'imaginer correctement le corps de l'autre quaterback.  
Une stature altière et un port de tête noble. Une carrure d'athlète, pas comme cette asperge d'Hiruma… Un corps un peu semblable au sien songea-t-il avec orgueil.

Il se perdait trop longtemps dans ce genre de pensées, par contre. Parce qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'après de longues secondes d'égarement qu'Unsui le fixait d'un air vaguement ébahi.

« V-vous… vous avez… hum… besoin de quelque chose ? »

Il aurait bien sorti une niaiserie du genre « oui, toi » juste pour voir. Mais enfin c'aurait été un peu trivial comme approche.  
Quoique peut-être moins que de l'attraper par la nuque pour l'embrasser sans préavis.  
Le manque, voilà tout.  
Son vis-à-vis l'avait repoussé un instant et regardé intensément droit dans les yeux. Avant de reprendre le baiser, beaucoup plus fougueusement.

Oui, Unsui ne savait pas trop ce qui était passé par la tête de Marco à ce moment là, ni par la sienne. L'espionner sous la douche était quelque chose qu'il aurait en toute logique trouvé dégoûtant. Mais voilà, sa logique avait foutu le camp, apparemment. Encouragée par l'abstinence imposée par Shinryuuji, sûrement.  
Et puis ces yeux si bleus, rares chez eux, l'avaient littéralement happé dès l'instant où il les avait croisés.  
Alors répondre à ce baiser impatient avait été comme une évidence. Mêlant sa langue à celle du métis, il le laissait explorer son corps dénudé du bout des doigts à l'envi, et ressentit une sensation fraîche le long de son échine. Son nouveau compagnon de chambrée venait de le plaquer contre un des murs de la douche.  
Fébrilement, il défit la chemise noire de son compagnon de chambrée, qui l'aida à s'en débarrasser avec précipitation, avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Rapidement nus, collés l'un contre l'autre, leur virilité tendue se caressant mutuellement, ils se découvraient des lèvres, du bout de la langue et des mains, cherchant toujours à approfondir leur contact.  
La main de Marco glissa dans la cambrure de son dos, avant de descendre sur ses reins pour s'arrêter sur ses fesses bien dessinées, glissant un doigt entre elles dans cette chaude intimité, lui arrachant un petit cri étouffé. Une langue taquine lapa son menton quand un second doigt rejoignit son semblable, et qu'ils commencèrent à se mouvoir en lui.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti cette sensation ? D'être celui qui guide et qui domine ? Marco ne se souvenait même plus. Mordillant la gorge de son partenaire, il lui intima de se retourner face au mur, pour saisir délicatement ses hanches et s'immiscer en lui dans un gémissement rauque.  
Unsui se crispa un bon moment, se détendant au rythme de ses va-et-vient, pour le moment lents et doux, tandis qu'il lui embrassait la nuque avec application.  
Les gémissements du jumeau d'Agon se muèrent en plaintes lascives, les lèvres entrouvertes, le visage suppliant. Parfaitement relaxé, son amant lui lança un regard implorant.

« Plus… plus vite, Marco. »

Cette supplique, son nom dans sa bouche si tentante, ne purent que le forcer à s'exécuter. Attrapant la mâchoire de son compagnon d'une main, il lui vola un baiser ardent, accentuant ses coups de reins et leur rythme, jusqu'à ce que son partenaire dégage ses lèvres pour pousser un cri de jouissance, lorsqu'il se répandit sur le mur de la cabine. Il ne tarda pas à le suivre dans un même élan.  
Hors d'haleine, il se retira pour s'asseoir quelques instants, les jambes coupées par l'orgasme, imité par son amant, qui se laissa aller contre lui, le dos contre son torse.  
Le métis eut un sourire en coin.

« Un autre tour ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. On peut échanger, si tu veux. »

La proposition était séduisante. Et les mains du quaterback des Dinosaurs qui s'attelaient à lui redonner sa vigueur ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Marco le retourna soudain et le poussa en arrière, de telles sortes qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le sol dur de la douche et il s'entendit glapir brièvement quand le métis pris son membre en bouche, lui redonnant sa dureté des minutes précédentes.  
Unsui crispa ses doigts dans la chevelure châtain de son amant avec un soupir langoureux, et celui-ci abandonna bientôt sa tâche pour déposer un petit baiser prometteur sur ses lèvres.

Le semi-italien chevaucha son partenaire avec une certaine lenteur, et le jumeau d'Agon saisit le membre de Marco pour lui prodiguer ses attentions au même rythme que les va-et-vient de ses hanches. La tête rejetée en arrière, gorge offerte, son partenaire était un véritable appel à la débauche.

Et quand il le sentit fatigué, il l'attrapa par la taille pour se redresser et finalement le basculer en arrière, jambes relevées. Le métis protesta un instant, mais un profond mouvement de hanche de la part du quaterback de Shinryuuji l'obligea à finir sa phrase dans un soupir. Les main crispées dans son dos, le brun gémissait puissamment sous ses assauts, ravagé par le plaisir qui l'envahissait à nouveau.

Il se cambra soudain, pris par surprise par un second orgasme, les lèvres formant un « o » parfait, et le frère du Dragon l'imita dans un spasme, se libérant dans un doux gémissement.  
Reposant sur Marco de tout son poids mort, ce dernier lui vola un dernier et chaste baiser, avec un sourire fatigué.

« Bon sang, ton frère a eut la meilleure idée du siècle.  
- Parfaitement d'accord. »

Marco venait de dire adieu au célibat.  
Unsui venait de dire adieu à l'abstinence.

Quoi de mieux ?


End file.
